


Морская ведьма

by megaenjoy



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Они проиграли. Питер проиграл: эта авантюра была ошибкой.





	Морская ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ 2018, для команды "Библиотека приключений"

Он смутно помнил жестокий бой, кровавую свалку — абордажники «Элизабет» несколько раз пытались завладеть «Медузой», их теснили, отбрасывали назад. Приходилось отступать на свой корабль, а потом с новыми силами бросаться вперед. Экипаж «Медузы» был гораздо более многочислен, к тому же близкое знакомство с корсарами Блада подсказывало французам, что в случае поражения пощады ждать не придется.

Натаниэль Хагторп лично возглавлял абордажную команду. Он терпеть не мог отступать, он видел, что «Арабелла» и «Викторьез» также сошлись в смертельном поединке — и вряд ли Питеру сейчас легче, чем ему. Питер, Джереми, Огл сражались с многократно превосходящими силами противника — а он, Хагторп, со своими людьми опять отступил…

Корабли покачивались, намертво сцепленные абордажными крючьями. Клочья черного дыма висели в воздухе, этот проклятый дым щипал глаза, отравлял легкие. Навалилась свинцовая усталость, даже рукой пошевелить было тяжело и неохота. Кираса и шлем казались неподъемными, словно каменные плиты, и Хагторп скинул доспехи на палубу. Стиснув зубы, он заставил себя встать и выпрямиться. 

Французы сомкнулись в плотную линию, ощетинившуюся остриями лезвий. Хагторп выкрикнул команду, взмахнул шпагой — абордажники «Элизабет» вновь ринулись на противника, подбадривая себя криками и богохульством. Вот сейчас они, наконец, сомнут стройные ряды французских солдат, опрокинут их, пробьются на квартердек «Медузы». В третий раз отступать уже нельзя…

Высокий стройный офицер в вороненой кирасе махнул рукой — защитники «Медузы» молниеносно, все как один, опустились на колени и пригнули головы: из-за их спин грянул слаженный мушкетерский залп. Он на мгновение остановил нападающих, но, пока французы перезаряжали мушкеты, ярость корсаров из-за неудачных атак обрушилась на головы противников.  
— Вперед! За капитана Блада! — крикнул Хагторп.

На палубе корвета уже шел рукопашный бой — в виде беспорядочной свалки. Хагторп почему-то не сомневался, что эта атака будет последней. Он отбросил разряженный пистолет, выхватил тяжелую офицерскую шпагу и кинжал — он всегда предпочитал парные клинки абордажной сабле — и спрыгнул на палубу французского корабля. Вдруг горестный вопль, вырвавшийся одновременно из сотни глоток, отвлек его внимание.

«Арабелла»! Огромный красный корабль, изувеченный вражескими ядрами, погружался в воду. Хагторп не верил своим глазам; позабыв обо всем, он смотрел туда, где еще недавно красовался их флагман, надежный, непобедимый… Потерять «Арабеллу»! Его хлестнул ледяной страх: Блад, для которого корабль – часть его души, должно быть, в отчаянии! Он рискнул, поставил все на карту ради спасения Порт-Ройала и из ненависти к де Риваролю — и проиграл! Теперь, даже если они возьмут «Викторьез», каково будет их капитану после этой Пирровой победы!

«Если только Блад еще жив», — внезапно подумалось ему.  
Ах, Питер, Питер!..  
— Капитан! — отчаянно закричал матрос из его команды, и Хагторп молниеносно повернулся. Он успел вовремя: двое подбиравшихся к нему французов напоролись на его клинки. Порыв ветра на мгновение разогнал едкий дым, и Хагторп увидел, что «Арабелла» совсем ушла под воду. Успела ли команда перебраться на «Викторьез», или?..

В этот момент пуля, выпущенная из мушкета, ударила его в левый бок. Он отшатнулся к фальшборту, камзол мгновенно окрасился кровью. Он видел, как кто-то из его абордажников ринулся вперед, намереваясь прикрыть его собой, и упал. Французы громко закричали и пошли в наступление. Хагторп все еще пытался удержаться на ногах, он понимал, что убитый капитан окончательно сломит дух его команды — но получил удар тяжелой гардой по виску и все поплыло у него перед глазами. Он помнил лишь об одном: Томас, младший брат… Когда Натаниэль видел его в последний раз, он был жив и дрался наравне со всеми. Дай же Бог ему выжить, не остаться здесь, в этом враждебном море! Они проиграли. Питер проиграл — предчувствие не обманывало капитана Хагторпа. Эта авантюра была ошибкой.

Последнее, что он запомнил — улыбку капитана «Медузы», похожую на оскал…

***

Оставив нескольких человек наводить порядок на «Викторьез», Блад вместе с Хэйтоном и абордажниками с «Арабеллы», еще способными держать оружие, причалил к сцепленным «Медузе» и «Элизабет». Они бросились в гущу сражения. Французы стойко защищались, но большинство из них уже полегло, а при виде капитана Блада, грязного, забрызганного кровью, с полыхающими яростью глазами, остатки экипажа «Медузы» утратили последнее мужество и разом побросали оружие. Французский капитан был тяжело ранен и еле держался на ногах, поэтому Блад принял его капитуляцию, сведя официальную часть до минимума.  
— Барон де Ривароль убит, — сухо сообщил Блад. — Сдаетесь ли вы?  
— Сдаюсь, — с трудом прохрипел француз и оперся о плечо перепуганного адъютанта.  
— Хорошо. Вашу шпагу, месье. С этой минуты вы и ваши люди — военнопленные, а фрегат «Медуза» будет отремонтирован и присоединен к ямайской эскадре.

Француз кивнул, пошатнулся и начал заваливаться набок; по знаку Блада двое из команды «Медузы» подхватили его, уложили на палубе. Блад велел Хэйтону поскорее перевозить раненых на берег.Мимо тенью прошел Томас Хагторп, и Блад окликнул его.  
— Где твой брат? Он тоже ранен?

Томас обернулся, его застывшее лицо казалось восковой маской.Молчание в ответ на вопрос длилось так долго, что стоявшие поблизости вояки с «Арабеллы» невольно притихли.  
— Капитан… Значит, ты еще не знаешь.  
— Что такое? — в голосе Блада явственно прозвучало недоверие;Томас шагнул прямо к нему и стиснул его руку.  
— Хотел бы я оставить надежду для всех нас, Питер, но... Он упал за борт с пробитой головой. Утонул. Я видел, и они тоже видели… — Томас кивнул на толпу корсаров, его голос прервался. Он оттолкнул попавшегося на пути Джереми Питта и поспешно отошел.  
— Не верю… — растерянно произнес Питт, ища взглядом Блада. — Питер… Как же так? Он ведь всегда был таким… сильным, таким осторожным. Он бы смог…

Капитан Блад молча вглядывался в прозрачно-зеленые волны, поглотившие Хагторпа. Одного из тех, кто верил в него и всегда был рядом, на кого он мог положиться, как на себя самого. Среди немногих данных ему Богом и жестокой судьбой друзей Хагторп, несомненно, был одним из лучших.

***

Раньше он и не знал, что холод, подобный этому, существует на свете. Вокруг была ледяная бездна, дрожь сотрясала тело, казалось, кровь в венах не просто застыла, а превратилась в кристаллики льда. Хагторп давно не чувствовал рук и ног, а теперь пропала даже жгучая боль в боку и ломота в висках, от которой он почти ослеп. Или это просто наступила ночь? Сейчас главным мучением был не только холод, но и жажда: губы запеклись от соли, горло саднило, во рту будто скрипел морской песок. Он не видел ничего, лишь понимал, что находится в воде. В ледяной воде, которая равнодушно захлестывала ему рот и глаза. Значит, будучи раненным, он упал за борт… Неужели он таки жив? С такими ранами не выживет никто. Хагторп думал, что давно должен быистечь кровью и утонуть, и лишь безучастно удивлялся: он еще здесь, в этом мире?

Он понятия не имел, далеко ли до берега. Обрывки мыслей мелькали какими-то всполохами, хотелось потерять сознание и поскорее закончить эту пытку. Шансов выжить нет, так зачем длить агонию? Его до сих пор не спасли, значит, никто уже не придет. Или просто некому… Резкая боль вновь пронзила заледеневшее было тело, сосредоточилась где-то слева, в груди. Если выжил только он, то почему милосердный Бог оставил ему жизнь? Сил становилось все меньше; он отличный пловец, но потеря крови, боль от ран, онемение во всем теле — уже совсем скоро он перестанет бороться, и тогда…

***

_— Нэйт… — голос матери был настолько безжизненным, что четырнадцатилетний Натаниэль едва смог его узнать. — Подойди, попрощайся с отцом._

_Попрощаться? Но ведь батюшка еще жив! Нэйт, конечно, знал, что день назад батюшку привез, поддерживая в седле, его лучший друг. Миссис Хагторп выбежала навстречу; в доме хлопали двери, испуганно ахала прислуга, горничная матери со всех ног помчалась за лекарем. Детей отправили в детскую и не велели выходить, но Нэйт все-таки успел расслышать, что Эверетт Хагторп был ранен, когда бросился защищать двух незнакомых путников от грабителей, промышляющих на дорогах. Разбойников было много, и, хотя они были плохо вооружены, у одного нашелся остро наточенный кинжал — мастер Эверетт получил удар в грудь. Похоже, рана оказалась серьезной._

_Потом в доме запахло различными мазями, настойками, болеутоляющими зельями. Слышались торопливые шаги, всхлипывала тетушка, испуганно шептались слуги… Матушка, превратившаяся в безмолвную тень, за все это время не пролила ни слезинки. Натаниэль пытался молиться и не мог. Отец был отличным фехтовальщиком, смелым, хладнокровным. Как же так?.._

_Он все-таки не верил, что произойдет самое плохое, — пока его не позвали в отцовскую спальню.  
Нэйт приблизился к широкой низкой кровати. Десятилетняя сестричка Элин держала за руку крошку Тома и вытирала слезы уголком платка. На мать Нэйт посмотрел всего один раз и испугался: в этой бледной, похожей на каменную статую, женщине с остановившимися глазами он не узнал своей матери._

_Все это он отмечал про себя, машинально, и только для того, чтобы не думать о страшном… Попрощаться с отцом. Он должен попрощаться с отцом — самым добрым, сильным, лучшим на свете человеком.  
— Натаниэль, — батюшка говорил глухо, каждый вздох, похоже, давался ему с трудом. — Ты уже почти взрослый, сынок. Прости, что оставляю тебя так рано… Ты станешь главой семьи… Постарайся быть опорой матери и… позаботься о сестре и брате… Обещай мне… — его голос звучал все тише._

_Нэйт видел, как отцовские пальцы, ставшие воскового цвета, бессильно царапали одеяло… Значит, надежды нет? Ему хотелось топать ногами, выть, проклинать кого-то… Он изо всех сил сжал кулаки.  
— Обещаю заботиться о моей семье, батюшка, — услышал он собственные слова. Казалось, кто-то другой произнес их, твердо и почти спокойно.  
— Элинор, Томас, — отец уже не говорил, а едва шептал. — Слушайтесь Нэйта… Не огорчайте мать…_

_Лекарь неслышно приблизился к изголовью кровати с каким-то пузырьком в руке.  
— Думаю, вам следует немного отдохнуть, сэр. Миссис Хагторп, прошу вас…  
— Я пошлю за господином пастором, — безучастно произнесла мать. — Ступайте, дети._

_Натаниэль поднял голову и глубоко вздохнул.  
— С вашего позволения, матушка, я останусь здесь, — он проглотил слово «до конца», — и сам буду читать батюшке Священное Писание.  
Осторожно взяв мать под руку, он вывел ее и перепуганных младших из спальни._

***

Слова молитв он не забывал никогда, хотя и произносил их нечасто. А вдруг Том, Питер или кто-то из эскадры Блада уцелел и так же, как сам Хагторп, гибнет сейчас в волнах? А он, Натаниэль, не в силах помочь… И он стал молиться — страстно, горячо, как никогда в жизни… 

Хагторп боялся потерять сознание: ему казалось, что, если молитва прервется, кто-нибудь из его близких погибнет — ведь тогда, двадцать лет назад, он был не в силах молиться за отца и потерял его.

Вокруг давно уже сгустилась полнейшая тьма. Хагторп полагал, что у него начался бред: он чувствовал, как чья-то твердая рука подхватила его. Его голову бережно поддерживали над водой, позволяя наконец-то беспрепятственно вздохнуть. Солнце давно село, вокруг ни души, не слышно ни человеческих голосов, ни скрипа уключин, только негромкий шелест волн. Но рядом с ним несомненно кто-то был. Кто-то сильнее его, на чье плечо можно было опереться, перевести дух… Этот кто-то помогал ему, увлекал за собой, плыл спокойно и неутомимо… Или то само море несло его куда-то? Хагторп понимал лишь, что ему стало значительно легче. Выходит, его часы все еще не сочтены?

Стоило бы обрадоваться, хотя он уже ничего не понимал и, наверное, заснул бы, но непрекращающаяся боль в сердце не давала забыться. Он выжил, а Томас, Питер, Джереми, Волверстон? «Арабелла» и «Элизабет»? Все, что еще оставалось у него в этом мире — все погибло. Он задыхался от душевной боли, понимая, что даже умереть сейчас не удастся — неведомая сила влекла его вперед.

Держаться дольше он уже не мог и начал проваливаться в зыбкую полудрему. Временами он слышал чей-то нежный голос, напевающий давно забытую песенку о бедной девушке и моряке.  
— Oh, I am a poor girl,  
Misfortune I know;  
I once went a courting  
A poor sailor boy.  
I courted him early,  
By night and by day,  
But now, alas, he's transported  
And sent far away…  
Кажется, так пела ему в детстве мать, или нянька… Хагторп не задумывался, почему слышит песню, сейчас на это просто не было сил. Уже в полузабытьи он вдруг понял, что волны больше не качают его с тошнотворной равномерностью — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз... Он будто бы лежал на чем-то твердом; с трудом приподняв каменно-тяжелую руку, он ощупал влажную шероховатую поверхность и догадался, что это — прибрежный песок.

***

_— Я надеялась, вы расскажете мне что-нибудь увлекательное о вашем плавании, мистер Хагторп. А вы уже полчаса молчите и смотрите на меня. — Эмили звонко рассмеялась и сделала несколько шагов вдоль террасы. — Давайте лучше смотреть на море._

_Он с улыбкой покачал головой, не сводя с нее глаз. Эмили вновь рассмеялась.  
— Нэйт… Когда один человек все время говорит, а другой молчит, как это понимать? Неужели вам скучно со мной?_

_Он не был смущен — просто не хотел тратить усилия на светскую беседу. Сегодня он скажет ей все, обязательно скажет, и именно здесь — солнечным днем, на открытой террасе, с которой хорошо виден берег и море, которое он так любит…  
— Эмили, — начал Нэйт, слегка волнуясь. — Вы, наверное, догадываетесь, что я…  
Она смело подняла на него глаза и улыбнулась. В это время на террасе появился пятнадцатилетний Джек, взволнованный и встрепанный, точно воробей.  
— Прости, Эми, — обратился он к сестре, явно намекая, что предстоит мужской разговор, и повернулся к Хагторпу. — Сударь, мой отец желает побеседовать с вами. До нас дошли вести, что его светлость герцог Монмут в Англии!_

***

Первое, что он почувствовал — голову словно разрывало на тысячу осколков, а левый бок обжигал адский огонь. Хагторп не смог сдержать стона и попытался повернуться, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть утишить боль. Он лежал на чем-то, на ощупь похожем на подстилку из травы. Дышать было тяжело, и его бил озноб. Чьи-то руки коснулись его лба, затем он понял, что его кутают во что-то теплое.Озноб прекратился, но боль не ушла. Хагторп приоткрыл глаза — и тут же вскрикнул от режущей боли в виске. Пересилив себя, он попытался поднять голову и осмотреться. Рядом несомненно кто-то был.

— Кто здесь? — Нэйт едва расслышал собственный голос. — Я не вижу вас…

На лоб ему легла чья-то прохладная ладонь, но перед глазами стояла сплошная тьма. Великий Боже, неужели он ослеп? Или все это бред и его по-прежнему носит среди волн? Он постарался собраться с мыслями, но не смог — виски взрывались от боли. Он помнил, как его ударили, помнил, что оказался в воде… Кто ударил и почему? Все предыдущие события расплывались, как в тумане. Внезапно ему сделалось страшно: возможно, он не только ослеп, но и сошел с ума?! Он сделал усилие, чтобы не поддаться панике, уже почти радуясь физической боли и сумасшедшей жажде — они хотя бы позволяли забыть на время ужасные видения: безнадежную битву, гибель «Арабеллы» и Блада, последний бой «Элизабет»… Кто-то поднес к его губам сосуд с пресной водой, осторожно поддерживая голову: таинственный спаситель будто бы угадывал его желания.  
— Кто вы? — снова попытался произнести он, чуть погромче.

Ответа не последовало, однако его бережно уложили обратно, укутали. Снова он почувствовал мягкую ладонь на своем лбу — боль постепенно стихала, и он начал погружаться в сон…

***

_О прибытии Монмута они с Томом узнали, когда мятежный герцог с небольшой кучкой сторонников уже высадился в графстве Дорсет. Натаниэль к тому времени стал офицером королевского флота и добился того, чтобы они с Томом плавали на одном корабле. Зная горячий нрав младшего брата, Нэйт предпочитал держать его при себе — он никогда не забывал обещание отцу._

_Впоследствии он не раз вспоминал тот несчастный день, когда он, Том и еще несколько человек из команды «Святого Георга» решили присоединиться к последователям Монмута. Как и многим их соотечественникам, братьям не за что было любить короля-католика Якова, которого, ко всему прочему, обвиняли в убийстве Карла II. Всеобщий взрыв истерического восторга и преданности «истинному» государю охватил не только простолюдинов… У Монмута против регулярной королевской армии не было ни оружия, ни войск — ничего, кроме всенародной любви, из-за этого идея защитить мятежника казалась еще более красивой и героической. Они с Томом даже не сомневались, что отец и его друзья немедленно выступили бы на стороне Монмута с оружием в руках._

_Хагторп верил в победу всей душой — но ему страшно не хотелось брать с собой Тома, которому шел восемнадцатый год. Брат метко стрелял из мушкета и уверенно владел шпагой, однако его молодость и горячность сослужили бы плохую службу в бою. Разумеется, как только Нэйт заговорил об этом, Томас страшно возмутился и отказался обсуждать эту тему — он не собирался отсиживаться в безопасности, когда другие будут сражаться за «правое дело»._

_Шестое июля тысяча шестьсот восемьдесят пятого года стало для большинства повстанцев роковым. Они подошли к Бриджуотеру. К тому времени Натаниэль уже видел, что «войско» мятежного герцога в основном состоит из необученных, невооруженных ремесленников и крестьян, и, как человек военный, понимал, что добром их дело не кончится. Энтузиазм защитников Монмута, три пушки да разношерстное холодное оружие — это было то немногое, что они могли противопоставить отлично подготовленному королевскому войску. До сражения при Седжмуре они несколько раз теряли людей в небольших стычках, но Монмута, казалось, это не смутило. Глядя, как его товарищи, охваченные ликованием, готовятся к решающей битве, Хагторп чувствовал необъяснимую тоску. Нет, им ни за что не победить! А он притащил сюда брата, юного наивного мальчика, за которого навсегда в ответе перед покойным отцом…_

_Если бы Натаниэль выразил собственные чувства вслух, повстанцы немедленно вздернули бы его как изменника — а кто тогда позаботиться о Томе? Поэтому Нэйт молчал, поклявшись про себя сделать все, чтобы спасти Томаса._

_Несмотря на численный перевес, сражение было проиграно Монмутом вчистую. Им не повезло: из-за ошибки проводника сторонники герцога не смогли благополучно перейти бюссекский ров и напасть внезапно. Пока искали место для переправы, завязалась перестрелка, и конным мятежникам пришлось отступить до восхода солнца. Артиллерийский поединок также оказался безуспешным просто потому, что повстанцы толком не умели стрелять, тем более в темноте. Их обожаемый предводитель Монмут совершенно растерялся и пал духом. Повстанцы надеялись, что с рассветом они вновь пойдут в наступление, но долгожданное утро принесло лишь сокрушительный провал. Королевские драгуны налетели на неумелую, плохо вооруженную толпу бунтовщиков, и сражение превратилось в бойню. Последней каплей стало позорное бегство герцога Монмута и нескольких его приближенных с поля битвы._

_Натаниэль ясно видел, что все кончено. Вокруг умирали в неравной схватке преданные люди, позволившие обманщику и трусу вовлечь себя в эту авантюру. Он попытался собрать уцелевших повстанцев, чтобы организованно отступить, но это было неосуществимо: некоторые из крестьян, зная о бегстве мятежного герцога, намеревались все равно умереть в бою; другие, лишившись надежды, разбегались поодиночке, их преследовали и убивали драгуны короля. Отступать с боем оказалось невозможно. Хагторп собрал вокруг себя небольшую группу всадников и скомандовал отходить, по мере сил прикрывая уцелевшие отряды пехоты. И вдруг они заметили незнакомого дворянина, окруженного со всех сторон драгунами. Дворянин бешено отбивался. По-видимому, его конь был убит, а хозяин — слишком горд, чтобы просить пощады. Нэйт со сжавшимся сердцем следил за храбрым мятежником, который из последних сил пытался совершить невозможное — и все равно был обречен. Нэйт скомандовал двигаться вперед, но его брат решительно осадил лошадь.  
— Том! Ради всего святого, поторопись! — после этой адской ночи собственный голос казался хриплым, точно карканье ворона.  
Брат покачал головой.  
— Томас! Мальчик, нет! Я прошу тебя…  
— Прости, Нэйт. Но ты сам рассказывал, как поступил в подобном случае наш отец, — через плечо бросил Том и пришпорил коня. Он помчался прямо к дерущимся, на скаку выхватил пистолет и пристрелил лошадь под одним из драгун.  
Натаниэль обернулся к своему отряду:  
— Продолжайте отходить! Соберите всех, кого можете, и отступайте в сторону Бриджуотера! Не мешкайте! Ходж, остаетесь за главного!_

_Ему что-то растерянно кричали — что именно, он уже не слышал. Второй раз он поступил безответственно, бросил своих людей на произвол судьбы, но Томас важнее._

_Вдвоем они врубились в толпу королевских драгун; Нэйт старался прикрывать Тома, это было сложно: брат во что бы то ни стало хотел спасти храброго повстанца, который совершенно обессилел. Натаниэль пробивался к Тому, сшибая тяжелой шпагой противников, но их было много, слишком много; тем временем лошадь Тома была убита, а сам он, невредимый, но обезоруженный, сумел вовремя соскочить и подняться на ноги. В эту минуту один из королевских стрелков прицелился — незнакомый повстанец упал с простреленной головой. Они с Томом не узнали даже имени того, ради кого принесли себя в жертву._

_Вскрикнув от гнева, Том схватил у убитого драгуна рапиру и бросился вперед. Он отбивался изо всех сил, и Натаниэль понимал, что Тому долго не продержаться — он дышал хрипло и резко, с трудом отражая удары сразу нескольких солдат. Нэйт пришпорил лошадь, направил ее прямо в толпу тех, кто окружал Томаса. Он протянул брату руку, чтобы помочь ему вскочить в седло, но драгуны лорда Февершема разгадали его намерения и с ухмылками оттеснили Тома назад. Выругавшись, Нэйт соскочил с седла, занес тяжелый клинок — в эту секунду у него перед глазами взорвались разноцветные искры, и, оглушенный, он упал под ноги потешавшихся над ними драгун…_

_Хагторп пришел в себя уже в тюрьме. В темной, сырой, битком набитой каморке вместе с другими повстанцами они ожидали смертного приговора…_

***

Сквозь сон он слышал знакомый голос, поющий ту самую песню о моряке. Нэйт поднес руки к глазам; несколько мгновений он боялся разомкнуть веки и убедиться наверняка, что ослеп. Боль в виске чуть стихла, он смог повернуть голову, но левый бок по-прежнему горел, словно к коже прижимали тлеющие угли. Хагторп все еще не открывал глаз, когда ему снова поднесли к губам воду. После пары глотков кровь быстрее заструилась по жилам, ему стало значительно легче.

Он все-таки открыл глаза и, когда зрение чуть прояснилось, увидел над собой склоненную голову с гладко причесанными седыми волосами, дорогое родное лицо.  
— Матушка… — хрипло произнес он.  
Сколько же лет прошло, как он покинул Англию? Мать почти не постарела, только морщинки у рта и глаз стали резче и светлые глаза выцвели еще больше. Она приложила палец к губам и коснулась его виска — боль начала отступать.  
— Матушка! — он попытался подняться, но она ласково удержала его. От ее рук исходило тепло, и он подчинился. Мать накинула на него одеяло, подоткнула — совсем как в детстве; целительный сон накрыл его.

***

_— Мне не нравится твое настроение, Нэйт. Ты сам на себя не похож. Даже когда мы застряли в озере Маракайбо, ты и то был более жизнерадостным._

_Натаниэль хмуро потер лоб. Они с Питером сидели в капитанской каюте «Арабеллы» с бутылкой золотистого рома, столь любимого капитаном. Дверь была открыта, в нее проникал свежий ночной ветерок. С юта доносилось негромкое пение. Завтра они выйдут в море, предстоит долгий переход до Картахены, где их ждет богатая добыча. Большинство корсаров были в приподнятом настроении и азартно обсуждали предстоящий рейд.  
— Натаниэль, — Блад внимательно посмотрел на него и притворил дверь. — Кто, как не ты, упрекал меня за равнодушие к делу, заставлял встряхнуться, а теперь? Что тебя тревожит?_

_Наверное, никто из всей эскадры Питера Блада не мечтал покончить с пиратством так сильно, как их предводитель и Натаниэль Хагторп. После того, как Блад отверг королевский патент, они несколько ночей подряд обсуждали возможность вернуться к честной жизни, но ни тот, ни другой не видел реального выхода. Нэйт как могподдерживал Блада, не скрывая, что пиратство не устраивает его прежде всего из-за Тома. Брату понравилась эта жизнь, а Натаниэль понимал, что надежды обеспечить мальчику хоть какое-то положение в обществе идут прахом._

_Предложение господина де Кюсси, свалившееся на них как снег на голову, вначале показалось Нэйту подарком судьбы. Он горячо протестовал против антипатии Блада к де Риваролю и предстоящему походу, напоминая, что это служба французскому королю, а ни в коем случае не пиратство. Но теперь…_

_— Я боюсь. Боюсь, что опять ничего не выйдет и мы не сможем выбраться из этого болота. Де Ривароль, будучи адмиралом, намерен творить мерзости ради собственной выгоды. Сама судьба против нас, Питер.  
— Я не дам этому французскому индюку надуть нас. Я вижу его насквозь и понимаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
— Нет, Питер, не в этом дело. — Хагторп тяжело поднялся и взглянул ему в глаза. — Мы словно вязнем в трясине, из которой нет выхода. Мы прокляты. Я сделаю для тебя и своей команды все, что могу, но…  
— Я знаю, ты беспокоишься за Тома. Он хороший боец и стал лихим моряком, он сумеет себя защитить.  
— Да. — Хагторп поник и опустился обратно на стул. — Я беспокоюсь за него и за тебя. Мне не хочется ввязываться в авантюру с де Риваролем. При этом я не вижу другого дела для нас с тобой. Сейчас у меня нет выбора, Питер, меня, словно щепку, несет по волнам — а я не могу ничего изменить.  
Питер Блад подошел к Нэйту и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Выше голову! Команда «Элизабет» не должна видеть тебя в таком настроении. И не вини себя, что не можешь ничего сделать для Тома — в конце концов, мы и так совершили практически невозможное. А скоро все переменится, — он говорил с наигранной бодростью, и Хагторп это сразу заметил.  
— Ах, Питер, Питер! Помнишь, как мы были счастливы, вырвавшись с Барбадоса? А уж когда ты освободил Тома, видит Бог, я поклялся отдать тебе всю свою кровь, если потребуется. Как я надеялся тогда, что вы сможете… — Его голос дрогнул. — Хотя бы ты и Том…  
— Ну, полно, — тихо сказал Блад. — Ни я, ни Томас пока не собираемся умирать. Что касается Тома — мы найдем способ устроить его будущее, это я тебе обещаю. Ты же веришь мне?  
Хагторп взглянул на него исподлобья и грустно улыбнулся._

***

Сколько времени он спал? Только что ему снилась мать, которой он не видел несколько лет. Здорова ли она? Став беглыми каторжниками, они с Томом не смели посылать письма домой, опасаясь за матушку и сестру. И Эмили он тоже ни разу не написал…

— Нэйт! — позвал звонкий голос, который он и не надеялся услышать снова. Хагторп повернулся, но она уже была рядом и прижимала его голову к своей груди. Его невеста, которую он оставил ради проклятого бессмысленного восстания. Как она отыскала его?  
— Эмили. — Он прикасался губами к ее рукам. — Эмили, простите меня. Я никогда не забывал вас. Я боялся даже надеяться встретить вас снова…  
Он хотел встать, но бок снова пронзило болью и ноги подогнулись. Эмили осторожно поддержала его, помогла лечь. Она была все та же, какой он запомнил ее в тот последний день: легкая, гибкая, стремительная, в изящном костюме для верховой езды. Удивительно, за несколько лет она ничуть не изменилась, словно они расстались вчера.  
— Эмили, побудьте со мной, — он тяжело дышал от боли и все-таки не мог оторвать от нее глаз.  
Она кивнула и взяла его за руки — сразу стало легче, его охватила сладкая истома, глаза закрылись сами собой…

***

_— Когда мы разделаемся с французами, что ты собираешься делать дальше? — спросил Том. Он только что наточил кинжал и удовлетворенно провел пальцем по лезвию.  
— Осторожнее, порежешься. — Нэйт поморщился: ну сколько уже можно докучать брату своей опекой.  
— Ты не ответил. — Том сунул кинжал за пояс. Он удивительно легко освоился с ремеслом корсара. Хотя почему «удивительно»? Когда Питер увез его с плантации полковника Корта, ему было всего девятнадцать, в этом возрасте прошлое забывается быстро.  
— Я давно хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, Томас. Та жизнь, которую мы ведем, не годится для тебя. — Он увидел, как брат нахмурился, и торопливо прибавил: — Ты же понимаешь, что сказал бы на это наш отец._

_Том задумался. Несмотря свою горячность, он отнюдь не был глуп или недальновиден. Если бы только их нынешний рейд увенчался успехом и де Ривароль не оказался обманщиком и вором! Они могли бы остаться на службе французского короля, добиться положения в обществе, Томас сделал бы военную карьеру! Но, похоже, этому не бывать.  
Хагторп хотел что-то сказать, как с палубы послышался крик вахтенного: «Сигнал с "Арабеллы": "Приготовиться к бою!"».  
— Идем, капитан, и не переживай за меня. — Том сверкнул улыбкой и пожал брату руку. — Мы еще поговорим об этом._

***

Хагторп привстал, огляделся: он лежал на подстилке из травы и листьев под обрывом берега, который защищал его от солнца и ветра. Боль почти ушла; Натаниэль осторожно потянулся и с удивлением понял, что ему гораздо лучше — разве что мучил голод. Рядом никого не было. Он уже ясно припомнил отчаянный бой с французской эскадрой, гибель «Арабеллы» и вскочил как ужаленный. Где он? Что с Томом, Питером, командой «Элизабет»? Он бросил взгляд на солнце, которое постепенно заволакивали тучи, — было около полудня. Очертания берега показались ему знакомыми.

Рядом журчал ручеек, Натаниэль вымыл лицо, напился. Надо, наконец, собраться с силами и выяснить, что с ним произошло.

***

Она молча смотрела ему вслед. Она сделала все возможное, спасла его, вылечила, отняла у смерти. Этот человек казался ей лучше многих: пусть он был не так удачлив, зато смел, честен и справедлив. Она никогда не теряла его из виду: с тех пор как он первый раз вышел в море, ей почему-то было тревожно за него. Она понимала: Нэйт, не колеблясь, пожертвовал бы собой ради тех, кто ему важен и дорог. Она чувствовала в нем родственную душу.

И если бы ее спросили, почему она оберегает его, она затруднилась бы ответить. Так получилось, что его лицо пробуждало воспоминания о недолгом счастье, со времен которого прошел почти век. Или оттого, что Хагторп был, в сущности, таким же, как тот, кого он ей напомнил: настоящим, простым и искренним? Она не смогла спасти того, но решилась спасти Хагторпа.

Не будет ли она за это наказана? Наверняка будет, хотя кто знает…  
— Маргарет, — произнес позади знакомый голос.

Она обернулась. Человек стоял прямо на кромке прибоя. Море было бурным, но там, где он находился, брызги и пена вели себя на удивление тихо: на него не падало ни капли.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? Ты вернула к жизни того, кого выбрало море, но ты же знаешь, что жертва все равно должна быть принесена.  
Она что-то прошептала; из-за грохота волн ничего нельзя было расслышать. Собеседник досадливо поморщился и сделал небрежный жест рукой. Через несколько мгновений шторм прекратился, словно его и не было: ветер стих, море завздыхало успокоенно и мирно. Из-за туч робко выглянул солнечный луч.

Она стояла неподвижно и ждала. Собеседник подошел ближе; у него было много обликов, но когда он превращался в человека, то больше всего любил выглядеть как джентльмен приятной, но малопримечательной наружности. Типичный англичанин: худой, бледный, правильные черты лица, ироническая улыбка. В своей человеческой жизни она встречала таких на каждом шагу. Вот только с глазами он не мог ничего поделать: какого бы цвета они ни были, взгляд все равно был острым, точно бритва.  
— Так как же? — настойчиво спросил он. — Я жду ответа, Маргарет. Ты ведь никогда не была глупой и неосмотрительной.  
— Я все знаю, Хозяин, и готова понести наказание. — На этот раз ее голос прозвучал холодно и спокойно.  
Он снова поморщился с досадой.  
— Во-первых, называй меня уж лучше «милорд». Зря я, что ли, напяливаю эту страшно неудобную человеческую амуницию? Во-вторых, речь не о наказании, а о том, что его придется вернуть обратно… — Он намеренно сделал паузу; она испуганно подняла глаза и покачала головой. — Или кто-нибудь другой станет жертвой за него. Ты же знала это, Маргарет, — закончил он свою мысль.  
Зачем он столь упорно зовет ее человеческим именем, которое она носила сто лет назад?  
— Милорд, почему жертвой избрали именно его, а не вашего любимца, например? — Она знала, что рискует, высказывая подобную дерзость, но надеялась, что собеседнику понравится ее смелость: он не любил, когда перед ним лебезили.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Питера Блада? О! После Дрейка целый век я ждал кого-то подобного. Френсис Дрейк оказался настолько хорош… Остальные ему и в подметки не годятся. Разве что Блад, пожалуй, достоин удачи, которая к нему благосклонна. С моей помощью, разумеется. С ним будет интересно, когда я предложу ему кое-что. — Он негромко рассмеялся. — Прочие же, в том числе и твой любимый святоша, невыносимо скучны даже в море.  
Маргарет пожала плечами. Ей не было дела до Блада — лишь бы Нэйта оставили в покое.  
— Так не получится, — произнес собеседник. — Если море уже выбрало жертву, мы можем лишь смириться либо предложить замену.  
— Но Бладу покровительствуете вы! — воскликнула она. — Точно так же, как сто лет назад ваш приказ топить испанские корабли помог победить Дрейку. Иначе Непобедимая Армада не оставила бы от его эскадры даже шлюпки! А Хагторп… Это несправедливо!  
Собеседник удивленно присвистнул.  
— А какое тебе дело до справедливости? Ты что, забыла, кто мы такие? Продолжаешь считать себя Маргарет Тревеньон, английской дворянкой?  
— Кросби, — поправила она. — Я умерла Маргарет Кросби. И я помню, почему стала тем, кем стала.  
Собеседник пожал плечами и глянул на небо — тучи давно уже рассеялись, спокойное море серебрилось под солнечными лучами.  
— Наш разговор мне порядком наскучил, пора его заканчивать. То, что ты сделала — недопустимо, но мы не будем больше это обсуждать. Ты должна отказаться от своей затеи. Если нет — жертва будет принесена за него, и жертва неслучайная. Блада ты не получишь. Значит?..  
— Я, — спокойно ответила она. — Я сама стану жертвой за него.  
Собеседник молча смотрел на нее — он был потрясен.  
— Зачем? — все, что он смог произнести.  
— Раз вы не понимаете… Я должна была спасти его — мне надо было как-то искупить вину Джерваса, как и свою. Я любила его всей душой, но он был слаб — наверное, мы оба были глупы и слабы. Он покончил с собой, когда узнал, что мы разорены и обесчещены, а я пережила его всего лишь на месяц…  
— Джервас Кросби, — презрительно буркнул собеседник. — Твой муж был просто тряпкой, которому по недоразумению этих ваших высших сил досталась такая, как ты.  
— Поэтому, — продолжала Маргарет, — я и очутилась здесь. Сотню лет я ждала подходящего случая. Этот человек заслуживает лучшей доли, милорд, он стоит жертвы. Он никогда не думал о себе, никогда не совершил ничего бесчестного. И… он так похож на Джерваса.  
— Действительно, — задумчиво протянул милорд. — На него могло распространиться проклятие этого несчастного рода, хотя…  
Он осекся и взглянул на Маргарет немного мягче.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем просишь?

Она утвердительно кивнула, не сводя взгляда с морской дали. Разговор был окончен, и она чувствовала небывалую легкость, какой не знала ни среди бушующих волн, ни в тиши морской пучины.  
— Хорошо, я подумаю над этим. И… можешь о нем не волноваться.

Она прошептала одними губами: «Спасибо», но собеседник уже исчез. Оставшись одна, морская ведьма вдохнула всей грудью солоноватый воздух и вскинула руки, ветер бросился ей в лицо, подхватил длинные волосы, прямо перед ней взметнулась гигантская волна. Ведьма рассмеялась, тряхнула головой и вошла в полосу прибоя: ей ужасно захотелось вновь испытать блаженное чувство единения с бурным морем, ветром, стремительно несущимися тучами, брызгами и клочьями пены. Она наслаждалась всем этим жадно и неистово, не думая ни о чем.

Возможно, в последний раз.


End file.
